


High Off You

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harold and Kumar Movies
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Perfume of Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Off You

Sometimes, when they got really high and gorged themselves stupid on fast food, Kumar would turn to Harold and suggest they make out. Sometimes that extended to handjobs or even blowjobs, but it always meant cuddling afterward.

Kumar was a stealth cuddler and Harold didn't mind. Harold loved the smell of weed clinging to Kumar's body.

Harold slung his leg over Kumar and inhaled that sweet scent before dipping his head to lick a stripe up Kumar's chest. "I'm hungry."

Kumar laughed and stroked Harold's hair. "Let's toke up first before we grab some munchies." He handed Harold a joint.


End file.
